


every inch of you (and then some)

by commander_lexa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit of smut, and I have a lot of feelings, and yasha is soft, beau cries during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lexa/pseuds/commander_lexa
Summary: Beau has never felt such love before, and it bubbles up inside her throat like fireworks exploding in the sky. Yasha says she loves her, and Beau lets her heart quiet under the softness of Yasha's gaze, lets herself believe, for just a moment, that she really does deserve this.In which Beau is so in love it hurts. Spoilers for 126.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	every inch of you (and then some)

**Author's Note:**

> I adore you  
> Cuz you don't care where I came from  
> Just kiss me, in the dark while my lips are numb  
> And I love, every inch of you and then some,  
> and then some,  
> and then some.
> 
> -Arkells

They stumble into Beau’s room in a mess of limbs, still damp from the hot tub and not caring about it at all. Beau’s thoughts have been consumed by Yasha for weeks now - each moment not fighting for her life is a moment wrapped in longing. But now she’s here, wiTH Yasha not only in her thoughts but in her hands as well, against her lips and under her tongue. It’s intoxicating in the best way, and Beau’s head is spinning.

Yasha grabs her by the hips and presses her into the door. Her knee shifts to press between Beau’s legs, their skin bare and clothes forgotten downstairs. The light touch is enough to drive Beau wild, and she finds herself bucking her hips in desperate search of any friction Yasha will give her. But the barbarian does not give in easily. She drags teeth against Beau’s bottom lip and Beau moans into her mouth.

“Bed. Now,” the monk gasps out, and Yasha does not argue. She carries her over and sets her down gently on the mattress, then climbs on top of her.

Yasha whispers sweet words against her dark scars, and this is better than Beau could ever have imagined. Each touch sets fire to every nerve in her body. Yasha takes her time, strong hands running along sinewy muscles. She always pauses before she moves too low, teeth dragging lightly over skin as she searches every curve and dip of Beau's body. And Beau begs, _begs_ , to be touched, whines spilling from her lips as Yasha pins her to the bed with a palm against her abdomen. She sees stars when Yasha slips into her, back arching. It does not take long for her to come undone on Yasha’s thick fingers, hips canting upwards into a palm.

When she has recovered, she straddles Yasha’s waist, hungry and desperate. She maps Yasha’s skin with her mouth, tasting every inch of her with the swipe of a practiced tongue. Beau wants to take her time, to remember, but she has always been powerless to resist Yasha, especially when she grabs her hair and whispers her name.

Now, that might be the best thing that _Beau_ has ever heard.

She pulls her undone with a swipe of her tongue, memorizing the sound of her name from Yasha's lips. She tastes every inch of her that she can until Yasha is panting and pulling away, tried and overstimulated but still reaching from Beau all the same. Beau pulls back and rests up on her knees. She watches as Yasha catches her breath, hair that is almost all-white splayed across the pillows. She wonders if she is dreaming while sitting up, but her dreams have not been so sweet in a very long time. She looks at Yasha, who is like an angel against the crumpled sheets, and can't help the fear that creeps into her stomach. Her chest tightens suddenly, and her hand, the hand, curls into the sheets.

Yasha cracks an eye open. “Beau?” she questions, worry lacing her voice.

She has never felt such love before, and it bubbles up inside her throat like fireworks exploding in the sky. The tears come suddenly as a pirate ship of emotions hits her, welling up and spilling out before Beau can even turn her head away to hide. She can feel the bed shift with Yasha’s weight as she scrambled over to her. “It's okay, I’m okay,” she assured through tears.

A gentle hand comes to rest on her shoulder, warm and heavy. “Did I do something wrong?”

Yasha’s voice makes her heart break, and Beau shakes her head as she chokes on another sob. “No, fuck, no," she manages to get out, not wanting the barbarian to think she has done anything wrong for even a minute. She has done everything right, and maybe that's why Beau can't breathe. 

"No, sorry, it's not you. Gods Yasha, you're perfect," she promises, nose red as she looks at the other woman. She thinks about being fifteen again, lost and wondering if she was ever going to belong somewhere. No one has ever seen her the way Yasha does, especially right now like this, a messy of tear tracks and battle scars. She feels so embarrassed, and her cheeks burn as she turns into Yasha’s embrace, burying her face into her neck. She admits, quietly, why she is so full to bursting and dripping with tears. “I just never thought I’d have something like this...”

“Beau..”

Beau folds into her, melting as Yasha wraps arms around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head. And fuck, Beau loves her so much, so much that she thinks it might just be okay if she doesn’t quite deserve it. And maybe that’s enough. If it’s enough for Yasha, than it is enough for her.

She pulls away after a couple minutes, angrily wiping at her cheeks. “Sorry, sorry, that was stupid,” she says, looking down into her lap. Guilt fills her mouth just as quickly as the tears rose to her eyes, and god does she miss the taste of Yasha's sweetness. 

Yasha cups her cheek, tilts her chin up until they are eye to eye. “Beau,” she whispers. “It’s not stupid.”

The monk’s face twists, her lip wobbling again. She feels so warm and she doesn’t know how to deal with it. She has never been loved like this before, unapologetic and fiercely. She never thought she would get it, not even close, not even half as much as Yasha is willing to give her. “No one has ever loved me like this before,” she replies, feeling safe in her vulnerability as long as she has Yasha with her. She hiccups, and Yasha's eyes follow her and her chest heaves up and down. 

Yasha’s face is hard to read for a moment - anger or sadness or both - before she gives Beau a soft smile, taking her hand and kissing the palm. “I do,” she says firmly. It sounds like the only promise Beau has ever wanted to keep. “I love you Beau. All of you, every inch. Unconditionally.”

Beau believes her. She does not know why, but she knows it is true. And maybe another day she will ask why. Maybe it will come spilling out again with tears, questions about how someone as strong and brave as Yasha could ever love an asshole like her. Words laced with years of being told that she was not worth the work, wondering how that could change so suddenly, how someone could come along and make it all worth while. But not right now. Right now Beau lets her heart quiet under the softness of Yasha's gaze, lets herself believe, for just a moment, that she really does deserve this. 

Her smile almost cracks at the edges. She wishes she could put into words what Yasha means to her, how she has made everything worth while. Beau has always been so afraid of this, of letting herself love only to open herself up to the let down, but she would gladly accept the hurt if it meant she could be the person Yasha sees. "I know you do," she responds instead, licking her dry lips. "I love you too."

Yasha scoots closer to her her, cradling Beau's hand gently between her own. Her smile puts the sun to shame. "Do not ever apologize for being vulnerable with me," she says. "I want all of you," she repeats, "I mean it."

Beau surges forwards, pressing her lips to Yasha's over and over again. Yasha responds in kind, but her movements are gentle, lips soft against Beau's still damp cheek. "God I love you so much," Beau mumbles into a kiss. She pulls away just a bit to meet Yasha's gaze, resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry I ruined our sex by crying," she jokes.

But Yasha does not laugh, she just looks at her with a softness Beau has never experienced before. "You did not ruin anything," she assures. “It’s okay, Beau, we can just sleep now.”

A smirk finds its way onto Beau’s lips as she shakes her head, crawling to the edge of the bed. She feels much better now, as if a weight has been lifted from her chest. “Oh no,” she says she a playful shake of her head. She pulls the cord hanging above her. “You promised me that we would make good use of this mirror.”

Yasha’s mismatched eyes sparkle, and her smile is predatory in a way that makes heat build in Beau’s belly. “Well, I do not like to go back on a promise...”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a long time, since before I was even in this fandom, but this couple is so important to me, and so is Beau. I am not sure if I am entirely happy with this, but I had a lot of feelings to get out. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
